


Trollmegle: Passion of the Ampora

by mitspeiler



Series: Homeglestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Trolling, maybe not so evil after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitspeiler/pseuds/mitspeiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus desperately searches for <em>at least</em> attention on Omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trollmegle: Passion of the Ampora

 

Take One:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like love.**

**Stranger:**  Hi!

 **You:**  asl dawvg

 **Stranger:**  27 Male, you?

 **You:**  okay I can swving that wvay is pressed

 **Stranger:**  ??

 **You:**  19 and a proud human male

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 

Take Two:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like love.**

**Stranger:**  Yo!

 **Stranger:**  M

 **Stranger:**  Indian

 **You:**  You knowv wvhat evwen though I wvas lookin for a lady at first I think I'm a little tired of them, I'll give this a shot.

 **You:**  Howv you doin?

 **Stranger:**  Dude

 **Stranger:**  No

 **Stranger:**  Not happenin

 **You:**  I'm a nice guy

 **Stranger:**  But i m a straight guy

 **Stranger:**  So no ways

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 

Take Three:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like love.**

**You:**  Pansexual come at me

 **Stranger:**  Whattttttt

 **Stranger:**  Asexual here

 **You:**  then wve are at an impasse

**Stranger has disconnected.**

**You:** dammit I wvas wvilling to try!

 

Take Four:

**You both like love.**

**You:**  I'm a wvizard

 **You:** Wvanna see my magic wvand?

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 

Take Five:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like love.**

**Stranger:**  m 17 usa

 **You:**  m 19 Beforus

 **You:**  I swving every wvich wvay

**Stranger has disconnected.**

Take Six:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like love.**

**You:**  asl

 **Stranger:**  Hi ,11 f USA

 **Stranger:**  R u there

 **You:**  nope nope nope nope ewven I'm not that degenerate

**You have disconnected.**

Take Seven:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like wizards.**

**You:**  I'm a wvizard really, I'vwe been in denial for ages but I can't hide it anymore.

 **Stranger:**  oh hoe wonderful

 **Stranger:**  *how

 **You:**  thank you doll

 **You:**  nice to find someone wvho appreciates my talents on here

 **Stranger:**  das ok babes!

 **You:**  asl?

 **Stranger:**  ikr some people...

 **Stranger:**  14 f uk

 **Stranger:**  u?

 **You:**  ...

 **You:**  Your name wvouldn't happen to be Luna Lovwegood wvould it?

 **Stranger:**  omg how did you know!

 **You:**  Are you playing a game wvhere you pretend to be fictional people on Omegle and see if anyone catches on?

 **You:** 8ECAUSE THAT’S THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO TO PEOPLE!

**Stranger has disconnected.**

Take Seven:

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Omegle couldn't find anyone who shares interests with you, so this stranger is completely random. Try adding more interests!**

**You:**  Lovwe me

 **Stranger:**  Ok in what way??

 **You:**  I'll treat you right doll

 **You:**  I'm a cool cat

 **Stranger:**  Umm?

 **You:**  I just don't wvant to die alone T_T

 **Stranger:**  Okay??

 **You:**  you don't mean that

 **You:**  I should just end it all nowv

 **You:**  8YE

**You have disconnected.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **And then Cronus killed himself.**  
>  ehhhhhh, not as good at the other ones though it is funny that this one is the collection of shortest convos in the series so far. I don't think I can do Cronus as well as the other two. I actually came up with the title myself this time so no credits to Lordlyhour :P I prefer being overly melodramatic to puns anyway. I slightly changed the order of the convos to give a sense of heightening tension.  
> I'm going to take a break from these to actually write something and not merely shout it at some stranger on the internet :p


End file.
